


Red,Yellow

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: 一个BDSM的尝试。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 13





	Red,Yellow

“你喜欢这个吗？”

烟丝缭绕，吐息喷洒在他的脸颊上。

“喜欢。”他声音颤抖。

“你记得我们有多久没见面了吗？”

“不记得了。”他说。

“嗯，那么你想为此接受惩罚吗？”

他艰难地吞咽着唾液，说：“我想。”

他流了红色的汗。

他染了血一样红的头发，短暂地。当他拼命练习时，并没有考虑其他，他很执着，很专一，认真地练习。他希望找回曾经的感觉，熟悉，安心，在白到晃眼的灯光下，脚踩在地板上，一遍遍地重复身体动作，心无旁骛，期待重新适应。

“廷祐。”

他可以做得更好。

“廷祐。”

他长高了。

“廷祐。”

他打了耳洞。

红色的汗，他抹了一把额头，坐下喝完一整瓶水，但是依然在渴，像正在被火烧一样地渴。他遥远地站在镜子前，吞咽口水的声音如此清晰，红色的汗落下。红色，红色，黄色。练习室空无一人，这个深夜他独自一人。

他捂着脸离开，挡住自己烧得发红的双眼，他不想要任何人看到。

到宿舍的这段路程意外的短暂，当然或许只是因为他思绪飘游在外。一路上他都很幸运地形单影只，有种世界上只剩他一个活物的错觉。客厅里亮着灯，但一个人都没有。而他也没有兴趣去猜测别人的行踪。他走进自己的房间，是黑着的。

红色的光点。

他立刻起手打开了灯。黄旭熙倚在窗边，不太舒服地眯起眼睛，他夹着烟的手放下去，轻轻点了两下，他说：“别担心，我没喝酒。”

“我可没想问这个。”

黄旭熙咯咯地笑了，他笑着问：“那你想问什么？”

“你什么时候走？”

“明天。”黄旭熙睁开眼，看着他说。他不再笑了，目光沉沉地盯着金廷祐。

金廷祐打了个寒噤，他发现窗户开着一道缝，就是从那缝里一直不停灌进来冷气。“快关窗。”他催促道。

“再等我最后一口。”黄旭熙抬起手又深深地抽了一口，脑袋侧到一边，很慢地吐出来，烟从打开的缝里散到外面，他掐了一下烟，把它扔进脚边的垃圾桶里。

他身上有一些改变，金廷祐想。这种改变很微妙，总是不能很好地描述。但金廷祐只是寄希望于是自己的迟钝，他垂下眼说：“我还以为你今天才回来。”这句话听起来很像是抱怨，因为黄旭熙一听到就笑了。

他笑了一会儿，金廷祐也不开口解释，然后黄旭熙停下笑，他的语气变了——尽管金廷祐依旧有点迟钝，但他依然迟钝的感受到了这语气代表的含义：一切都没有改变。

黄旭熙问他：“你想要我吗？”

金廷祐抬眼看黄旭熙，对方问完刚才那句话就温柔地看着他。金廷祐现在想到了一个形容他的词，他憋住了没有开口，把那个词留给自己。金廷祐点了点头。

“是的。”他回答道。战栗的感觉从他的脊骨逐渐地往外渗透，身体内产生一种难以忍受的激动，在不知不觉中促使他浑身瘫软。

“注意你的言辞。”

黄旭熙换上了一副冷冰冰的语气。

“是的，先生。”

“没错，永远不要忘记礼貌用词，好孩子。”

在他的视野里，房间开始像水波一样荡漾起来，舒缓地，迷幻地。

他永远记得第一次。

像是第一次从口中喊出“妈妈”，第一次交到真心喜欢的朋友，第一次发现新事物并逐渐接纳它，金廷祐记得那个晚上。他坐在自己的床上，一遍又一遍，一丝不苟地理平床角的褶皱，他周而复始。心里想着去打开房间的灯，但停不下手上的动作，他的双眼目不转睛地盯着从窗外投射进来的月光，光影有锋利整齐的轮廓，但又如一触即碎的银箔，它们躺在地板上。他不能移开自己的视线，着了魔一样。

他从流动的月光中获得了某种隐瞒已久、始终压抑的欲望，他等待着这种欲望自己退却，永远消失。

黄旭熙推开门进来。带进来一道缝的光，然后又关上。

“他们打算点外卖，”黄旭熙说，走近他的床，凑近了，脸在手机屏幕前泛着荧荧的白光，暖烘烘的热气靠近了他，“你想吃什么？”

他的身体为此而酥麻。

他注视着眼前的人，身体紧绷着。比光影更显锋利的侧脸，放着亮的黑色眼珠，足以灼烫皮肤的手指划动着手机屏幕给他看，于是他说了。“你来替我选。”他说。

他说了，就这样第一次把权力交出去了，他不再紧绷身体，幸福地放松下来。

黄旭熙看了他一眼。收起手机，又看向他。

金廷祐平静地跟他对视。

“当然可以。”黄旭熙说，在黑暗里。那个声音让他立刻无法思考，他似乎听到自己的心脏像击鼓一般咚咚直跳，在黄旭熙离开之后，他的胸口起伏不定，呼吸杂乱，他停下了自己手，闭上眼睛，世界开始像亮闪闪的、迷蒙的花瓣一样为他盘旋。他的呼吸超越了一切感受，在这种让他目眩神迷的等待之中。

他在外卖来到后开门出去，坐在餐厅里，跟黄旭熙和其他人一起吃完了这顿晚餐。黄旭熙把为他点的食物放到他面前，而他一言不发地接受了，准确来说是欣然接受。

公司提供的宿舍只提供活着的条件，不提供为所欲为的条件，他们不得不学会见机行事，但即使这样，也应该讲基本的道义，只在自己的房间里乱来。哦，不能说是乱来，换一个体面一点的说法，这是走向新事物时的蹒跚学步。

“你不会去看的那什么该死的《五十度灰》吧？”

“不，”黄旭熙非常热心，“至少是《秘书》……膝盖疼吗？”

“疼，但是……”

“好了，别说话。”

“你想戴上吗？跟我保证这是一个慎重思考过后的决定。”

“想，我保证。”

“我会给你归属感，而对我的完全服从也将会永远存在于你的生命中。”

金廷祐乞求般地点头，连一个简单的“嗯”的音调都发不出声。

黄旭熙走过来抱住了他，金廷祐差点流下眼泪。

“你回来了，”他喃喃说道，“你回来了。”

“我回来了。”

没无情地提示明天就要走，善良。黄旭熙轻轻地拍了两下他的后背，那种若有若无的触碰，让金廷祐想起他第一次为他指定服装，黄旭熙的手指从那件他已经忘记是什么的衣服上抚摸下去，声音犹如审判一样永远地刻印在他的大脑中，“明天我要在你身上看到它。”

现在这个声音更加温柔地对他说：“我需要你现在去洗一把脸，到客厅喝口水，然后回到我的眼前。”

他照做了，在开始前产生了一丝焦虑，那个“走着过去吗？”的闪念只存在了一瞬。他走出自己的寝室，进卫生间用冷水洗了一把脸，镜子里的自己脸很红，但又很白。金廷祐冷静了片刻，走出去，没忘记关上卫生间的灯。他在客厅的桌上搜寻自己的杯子，里面还剩没多少水。他仰头喝掉了仅剩的水，尽量控制住自己，速度适中地走回寝室，睁着湿润的眼眸站在黄旭熙面前。

_我在雪地里屈膝跪下，_

_为了你的圣洁的名字_

_我亲吻黄昏时分飘落的雪花——_

_在那里，你迈着豪迈的步伐，_

_走在白雪覆盖的僻静地带，_

_静谧的光芒——荣耀的圣者——_

_我心灵的主宰。 *_

黄旭熙走过来，他的步伐沉稳，房门半开着，他伸手拉起，关上。门关闭时发出轻微的响声，碰撞声。他回过身来，站得笔直，目光停留在金廷祐的脸上。他说，“给我跪下。”

在听到的那一刻，那个声音，金廷祐随后听到了自己膝盖磕在地板上发出的清脆声响，他的身体残存的记忆，依然鲜活，像是被暂停的独立个体，随时可以重启。黄旭熙按下了那按键。终于，他终于发觉到，刚才一直让他难以忍受的不适感，像块悬在心脏之上的黑色石头，在跪下来之后，令人安心的消失了。

“好孩子。”他听到黄旭熙说。

他能看到黄旭熙的小腿，膝盖。被漆黑的西裤包裹着，他知道里面是汗毛，皮肤，肉，血，骨头。他看到它们移动，速度不快，很是悠闲，膝盖弯下来，黄旭熙坐到床边，“过来。”他低低地喊他。

金廷祐抬起一条腿的膝盖，往前移动了位置。他没有任何言语，放下了双手，掌心撑在微凉的地板上，他记得月光曾经像一汪银色的湖水，洒在这上面。现在他的手按在上面，他感觉自己像终于自由的灵魂，跪在澄澈的湖水上面，朝黄旭熙所在的地方爬过去。他觉得自己有点醉了。他爬到黄旭熙身前停下了。他的头颅安静地停留在黄旭熙的两腿之间。黄旭熙用食指和中指抚摸了他现在也微凉的头发，“你做得很好。”他说。

“脱掉你的衣服，”黄旭熙继续下命令，“不准站起来。”

金廷祐跪着脱衣服，很不方便，脱裤子时他差点失去平衡摔倒。黄旭熙很及时地扶住了他。最后他终于完成了这个命令，脱光了自己。

他光着身体跪在黄旭熙岔开的双腿之间，膝盖骨接触到冷硬的地板，舒服的疼痛感。

“看着我的眼睛，宝贝，说出来，”黄旭熙握着他的后颈，温柔地摩挲，“那四个字，为了我发自内心地说出来。”

他颤抖了，全身仿佛有电流经过，他想呻吟，想尖叫，“我是你的。”后颈被抚摸的皮肤有如被烧红的铁灼烫，他哆嗦着把那四个字说出口。

“什么？”

“我是你的。”

“为什么？”

“我是你的，我属于你，我……”他迟钝地回答，眼神有些飘忽，黄旭熙给了他的脸一巴掌。“不要在我允许之前移开视线。”

他收回目光，“对不起。”

“我会绑住你。绑住你的双脚，你的膝弯，你的腰，你的双手，你的脖颈，最后是你的嘴唇，我要你用嘴唇、舌头、牙齿来感受它的粗糙，”黄旭熙用拇指轻轻捻着他的唇角，“然后我会用胶布粘住你的嘴，直到它发不出任何声音，最后我会鞭打你。”

黄旭熙的手里不知何时多了一根软皮鞭，被他爱护地握在手里，金廷祐仔细看着，看得越仔细，想象着它打到自己身上的痛感就更加清晰。很眷恋的语气，十分有九分的眷恋，他眷恋地说：“嗯。”

“需要我计数吗？”金廷祐看到黄旭熙的嘴唇张合着说话，他无暇注意。黄旭熙的手臂扬起来，那柔软的皮鞭扬起来，他没有回答，黄旭熙不需要回答。“一。”

第一鞭落下来，像火辣的带毒的蛇信子舔过他的皮肤

他可怜地呜咽，眼泪流得满脸都是，那张病态的白的美丽的脸。

“你想要我停下来吗？”

他打了个哭嗝，“不……继续，弄伤我。”他说。

“二。”黄旭熙再次挥手，“三。”

他计数的声音无比性感，金廷祐感受着疼痛，听着他数。黄旭熙有时用中文，有时用英文，他不是所有数字都能听清，只是忠实地做着“听”这个行为。

黄旭熙只数到了八，他勃起了。黄旭熙看到了，把皮鞭放下。

他无意义地呜咽，黄旭熙低下身，用温暖的手心安抚地拍了拍他的脸颊，又冰又烫的脸颊。黄旭熙无声地为他戴上眼罩，在一片混乱之中，这片混乱由灯光的光影、黄旭熙的呼吸、眼罩微弱的摩挲声音和金廷祐的心跳组成，金廷祐悄无声息地陷入黑暗之中。

“现在，想想其他成员，想想工作人员，摄像头，粉丝们，所有爱你的恨你的粉丝们。他们都在看你。他们会看到你的所有，赤裸的身体，迷乱的表情，生理痉挛，他们可以触碰，抚摸，插入，对你做任何事。你明白吗？”

他眼含泪水，茫然地仰头望着黄旭熙，然而眼前只有一片黑暗。

他们的目光——他们的双手——他们的声音——他们的侵入——

心跳加速，刺激像闪烁的火花在他体内四处流窜，他无助地呻吟出声。

透过眼罩，依旧能够感受到的昏黄又温暖的灯光下，金廷祐意识到了这种眼神。他无比渴望、渴望得要命的眼神，黄旭熙含情脉脉地看着他。他的瞳孔黑得发亮，眼眸湿润，若即若离，难以捉摸，像风一样的绳结，牵引着他。

“因为我拥有你，”黄旭熙把手放在他的肩上，可以感受得到收起的力量，“不仅是你身体的支配者，也是你心灵的支配者。你总会回到我的身边，回到我脚下的位置，永远的，属于你的位置。”

他的身体开始摇晃，像碧绿色海面上一片随波逐流的落叶，大脑一片空白，他的眼前只剩下唯一的景象，“鲜红的缝隙”。他看起来已经精神错乱，颤动不已，但还是拼尽全力用来点头。他看着黄旭熙的眼睛，含情脉脉，他在他的脚下。

黄旭熙弯下腰，手握在他的脖颈上，额头不容拒绝地碰上他的额头，鼻尖碰上他的鼻尖。热。他们的眼睛直到此刻依旧在注视着彼此。

“你的感受是真实流露的。为了我，心甘情愿、甘之若饴地做我的一条狗，被我统治。你唯一应该坚信的一点就是：你生来如此，这是流淌在你血液中的真理——臣服。”

金廷祐难耐地叹息出声，激动得意识混乱，快感一波比一波更加强烈地涌上来，脑海里飘荡着金色的星星，像银河一样绵延起伏，他说不出话，喉咙处发出“咕噜咕噜”的低沉声音，他的眼睛无法离开黄旭熙，那之中有一种足以镇住他支离破碎心神的魔力。

“无论你被多少人操，你都永远属于我，知道吗？”

“只有……你。”他喘息着说。

黄旭熙把吻印在他眼睛上，隔着一层眼罩的布料。他一只手在金廷祐后颈上来回，最后往上去，紧紧地按住他的后脑勺。

“现在我要你的呼吸。”他在金廷祐耳边说道。

“任何时候感到不适，”黄旭熙说，“我希望你还记得，安全词。”

“红色，停止，立刻；黄色，警告，放慢；无法说话，食指，敲击三下。”他无力点头，却没有片刻犹豫地就回答了出来。

“很好，我很高兴你依旧记得这么好，真是个好孩子。”黄旭熙抓住他右手的手腕，把他的右手拉上来，放到了自己大腿上。

另一只手就这么抚上来，他干燥温暖的掌心，五指，让人安心的指腹停留又离开，经过柔软的腹部，平坦的胸部，坚硬的锁骨，温热的脖颈，肆无忌惮地游走，最终，以一种毫不迟疑的、温柔却无比坚定的力量，捂住了他的口鼻。

延迟了几秒，他才察觉到。

他开始感到憋闷，缺氧，他想转动脑袋，但是黄旭熙没有给他这么做的机会。在无助地挣扎中他的眼罩脱离了位置，他有一瞬间感到了害怕，想他是否做错了。但很快就完全忘却了。他看到了黄旭熙的脸，他熟悉的、英俊的五官，他正在看着他，但是很频繁地去看他放在自己大腿上的金廷祐的右手。

无法呼吸，他的脸红了，他的嘴被捂着，发出来很尖但很微弱的呻吟声，他几乎快要挣脱开黄旭熙的手，他的脚抓挠着地面，眼睛开始不受自己控制上翻，黄旭熙死死盯着他的右手，没有动静。黄旭熙凑近他。金廷祐快疯了，他发出的声音已经是哭声，颤抖着的。他头脑一片空白，时不时变成彩色的。

“可以了，现在。”黄旭熙对他说。松开了手。

然后他就立刻释放了，上半身僵直在黄旭熙的手臂里。他的肺灌入空气，生命，他剧烈颤抖。

“我爱你。”黄旭熙抱着他，不停亲吻他的额头、眼睛、脸颊和嘴唇，声音很温柔，“你知道的，全部的你。任何你需要我的时候，不要忍耐，告诉我。我们可以通话，可以视频，一切你想要的，我都会满足你。”

*引用自茨维塔耶娃诗集


End file.
